Laika Kids y los Guardianes de Gravity Falls
by xevans19x
Summary: Alguna vez pensaste ¿que pasaría si los 4 chicos de estudio Laika se juntaran? bueno hoy lo descubres, acompañante y ven a ver esta historia donde Kubo, Norman, Coraline y Eggs tendrán que unir fuerzas para evitar el regreso del Raromagedon.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: el comienzo

Nos encontramos en una escuela en el pueblo Blithe Hollow, Massachusetts, en Estados unidos, en el año de 2012 donde se podía ver a un chico de 11 años sentado en un banco, su nombre era Norman Bardock.

Su apariencia era la de alguien con la piel pálida, ojos azules, cejas gruesas y cabello castaño puntiagudo mientras llevaba una sudadera con capucha roja con un suéter gris debajo, un par de jeans negros y zapatillas rojas.

Ese chico hace 6 meses detuvo la maldición de Aggie, y ya te imaginas que lo consideraron un héroe, y si al principio de la primera semana fue así, pero como dice el dicho nada dura para siempre y eso Norman lo sabía de antemano, luego de una semana todo volvió a como era antes.

Y luego de volver de clases como habían salido más temprano, Norman decidió que aprovecharía esto para ir a visitar a una vieja amiga y casi hermana, que tenia de nombre Aggie que vivía en el bosque.

Aggie era una niña de 311 años, pero físicamente de 11 años, con largo cabello castaño negruzco, ojos azules pálido, piel pálida, cejas bastante gruesas y un vestido gris oscuro con cuello blanco y zapatos rojos.

Desde que la ayudo se volvieron muy unidos, ella se había vuelto la única persona en la que podía confiarle todo, después de que su abuela s hubiera ido al otro mundo, y hay llegar se topó con una de las personas que no le agradaban y ese era Alvin.

Él siempre lo había molestado, y más cuando el único amigo de Norman murió, su nombre era Neil Downe era un chico de 10 años pelirrojo y regordete, quien murió por un paro al corazón, y hay estaban Norman y Alvin a cara a cara, el primero lo miraba con molestia y el otro con odio.

Alvin: a donde crees que vas monstro –dijo con odio

Norman: a un lugar –respondió como si la respuesta fuera obvia

Y esa respuesta no le agrado mucho a Alvin, quien lo agarro de la camisa y cuando estaba a punto de pegarle se oyó el sonido de una piedra siendo arrojada hacia Alvin dándole en la espalda, hay lo soltó por el dolor que tenía sin duda quien le había lanzado uso mucha fuerte.

Hay a lo cerca se pudo notar a una chica de 11 años, con el cabello azul que sostenía en una de sus manos otra piedra, que daba a entender que ella había sido la que le lanzo la piedra, hay enojado Alvin corrió para golpearla a lo que la chica lo golpeo en el estómago, haciendo que Alvin o tuviera más elección que irse.

Y cuando ya se había ido, la chica fue hacia donde estaba Norman y le pregunto si estaba bien a lo que respondió que sí.

La chica: por cierto, me llamo Coraline Jones –dijo presentándose

Norman: Norman Bardock –respondió presentándose

Y hay comenzaron a charlar entre ellos, viendo que los dos tenían muchas cosas en común hasta contaron su historia con lo sobrenatural, sin duda se harían buenos amigos, pero lo que no sabían era que cierta chica genio morena los estuviera viendo.

Mientras tanto

Nos encontramos en el mismo bosque donde esta Aggie, hay de la nada un destello azul apareció revelando a dos chicos de 11 años, el primero era un chico moreno con ropa japonesa y cabello negro y con un parche y un instrumento de tres cuerdas de nombre Kubo, y el segundo era un chico de la misma edad con cabello castaño y parecía haber sido sacado de la edad media de nombre Eggs.

Mientras eran acompañados por un hombre calvo, de piel clara y corpulento, mientras vestía gafas grises y chaqueta gris claro con botas blancas simples.

Después de que desapareciera el destello, el sujeto de nombre Blendin Blandin se fue dejándoles una nota de lo que debían hacer, y un libro con el título "Book", después de eso se fue, dejando a Kubo y Eggs confundidos luego de mirar a su alrededor se dieron cuenta de que estaban cerca de una casa.

Hay hicieron lo que la nota les decía, se acercaron y entraron al ático, donde convenientemente estaba entrado Norman y cuando estaba adentro ellos hicieron señas de su presencia, asustándolo y cuando estuvo a punto de gritar Kubo le tapó la boca y le mostro la nota y comenzó a leerla.

"Queridos Norman y Coraline, mi nombre es Blendin Blandin y si están leyendo esto es porque probablemente ya estoy muerto, así que iré al grano Bill Clave y quiere vengarse necesito que vayan a Gravity Falls, en el libro de nombre


	2. laika kids capitulo 2

Capítulo 1: el comienzo

Nos encontramos en una escuela en el pueblo Blithe Hollow, Massachusetts, en Estados Unidos, en el año de 2012 donde pudimos ver a un chico de 11 años sentado en un banco, su nombre era Norman Bardock.

Su apariencia era la de alguien con la piel pálida, ojos azules, cejas gruesas y cabello castaño puntiagudo mientras llevaba una sudadera con capucha roja con un suéter gris debajo, un par de jeans negros y zapatillas rojas.

Ese chico hace 6 meses detuvo la maldición de Aggie, y ya te imaginas que lo considero un héroe, y si al principio de la primera semana fue así, pero como dice el dicho nada dura para siempre y eso Norman lo sabía de antemano, luego de una semana todo regresó a como era antes.

Y luego de volver de clases como habían salido más temprano, Norman considerado que aprovecharía esto para ir a visitar a una vieja amiga y casi hermana, que tenia de nombre Aggie que vivía en el bosque.

Aggie era una niña de 311 años, pero físicamente de 11 años, con largo cabello castaño negruzco, ojos azules pálido, piel pálida, cejas bastante gruesas y un vestido gris oscuro con cuello blanco y zapatos rojos.

Desde que la ayudo se volvieron muy unidos, ella se había vuelto la única persona en la que podría confiarle todo, después de que su abuela s hubiera ido al otro mundo, y he llegado se topó con una de las personas que no le agradaban y ese era Alvin.

Él siempre lo había molestado, y más cuando el único amigo de Norman murió, su nombre era Neil Downe era un chico de 10 años pelirrojo y regordete, quien murió por un paro al corazón, y había Norman y Alvin a cara a cara, el primero lo miraba con molestia y el otro con odio.

Alvin: a donde crees que vas monstruo –dijo con odio

Norman: a un lugar –respondió como si la respuesta fuera obvia

Y esa respuesta no le agrado mucho a Alvin, quien lo agarro de la camisa y cuando estaba a punto de pegarle se oyó el sonido de una piedra siendo arrojada hacia Alvin dándole en la espalda, hay lo soltó por el dolor que tenía sin duda quien le había lanzado uso mucha fuerte.

Hay a lo cerca se pudo notar a una chica de 11 años, con el cabello azul que sostenía en una de sus manos otra piedra, que tenía un sentido que ella había sido la que le lanzo la piedra, hay enojado Alvin corrió para golpearla a Lo que la chica lo golpeó en el estómago, haciendo que Alvin o sufrido más elección que irse.

Y cuando ya había ido, la chica fue hacia donde estaba Norman y le pregunté si estaba bien a lo que respondió que sí.

La chica: por cierto, me llamo Coraline Jones –dijo presentándose

Norman: Norman Bardock –respondió presentándose

Y hay problemas a charlar entre ellos, viendo lo que tienen muchas cosas en común hasta contar su historia con lo sobrenatural, sin duda se harían buenos amigos, pero lo que no sabían era qué cierta chica genio morena los estaba viendo.

Mientras tanto

Nos encontramos en el mismo bosque donde esta Aggie, hay de la nada un destello azul encontramos revelando a dos chicos de 11 años, el primero era un chico moreno con ropa japonesa y cabello negro y con un parche y un instrumento de tres cuerdas de nombre Kubo, y el segundo era un chico de la misma edad con cabello castaño y aparentemente haber sido sacado de la edad media de nombre Huevos.

Mientras eran acompañados por un hombre calvo, de piel clara y corpulento, mientras que vestía gafas grises y chaqueta gris claro con botas blancas simples.

Después de que desapareciera el destello, el sujeto de nombre Blendin Blandin se fue dejándolos una nota de lo que debían hacer, y un libro con el título "Libro", después de eso se fue, dejando a Kubo y Huevos confundidos luego de mirar a su alrededor se encontraban cuenta de que estaban cerca de una casa.

Hay ellos lo que la nota les dijeron, se acercaron y entraron en el ático, donde convenientemente estaba entrado Norman y cuando estaba adentro ellos tenían señas de su presencia, ajustándolo y cuando estuvo en un punto de gritar Kubo le tapó la boca y le mostró la nota y comenzó a leerla.

"Queridos Norman y Coraline, mi nombre es Blendin Blandin y si están leyendo esto es porque probablemente ya estoy muerto, así que iré al grano Bill Clave y quiere vengarse necesito que vayan a Gravity Falls, en el libro de nombre Book encontraran toda la información que necesitaran, tendrán que partir mañana, por favor háganme caso

Blendin Blandin, viajero del tiempo,"

Hay luego de leer la carta Norman se tranquilizo, y de algo estaba seguro si la carta decía la verdad entonces Coraline también estaba enterada de esto, y después de unos minutos de conversación llegaron a que solo Coraline sabría de esto.


End file.
